criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
In Cold Blood
In Cold Blood is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-fifth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred sixty-sixth case overall. It takes place in the Misty Grove district of Grimsborough. Plot Gloria and the player chased Zoe Kusama's lead regarding DreamLife's human experimentation to Lab 88-B, where they found dome botanist Wendy Stokes frozen to death. Mid-investigation, Amir traced the killer's climbing chalk to a climbing wall in the dome's outdoor gym. Later, the team caught Jones sneaking into the dome and told him to leave. They then found enough evidence to arrest Wendy's intern, Rosie Summers, for the murder. Upon admitting to the crime, Rosie told the team she applied for the new job opening DreamLife had offered, fearing the loss of her job in DreamLife due to Wendy's departure. She was then told to go to Lab 88-B for the interview, where some masked scientists offered her iced tea. Promptly passing out after drinking the tea, she woke up, only to find a nitrogen gun thrust in her hand and told by the scientists to kill Wendy. Rosie then complied without any resistance, claiming that she had felt that "shooting someone felt like the most normal thing in the world", but immediately regretted her actions afterward. Judge Powell then asked the team to find more evidence of the extent of Rosie's criminal responsibility before her trial was held. Post-trial, Amir told Gloria and the player that there were sedatives in Rosie's iced tea and that he needed a sample of Protozane to verify its presence in the drink. They then found a sample in the experiment room, which Amir used to conclude that Rosie had been administered the drug before the murder. They then talked to nurse Herman Jeffries, who admitted that he was tasked to administer Protozane to the test subjects and to ensure their vitals did not crash. He then said that he did not know how the drug acted as he was never allowed to stay in the room. He also told the team that the scientists kept brain scans of the test subjects in an SD card shortly before they arrested him. The team found the SD card in the experiment room, which (per Cathy and Martine) detailed how the drug trials were linked to Zoe's amnesia, how Zoe's fellow test subjects had died from the trials, how Rosie's brain did not show any damage, and how the drug temporarily suppressed Rosie's emotions and made her docile, explaining the calmness she felt during the murder. After discovering from the SD card that Dr Shweta Noorani was the head of the Protozane trials, they went to arrest her. During the arrest, Shweta admitted that DreamLife wanted Wendy dead after discovering her plans to leave the dome. She also said that there was an awaiting shipment of the drugs, and that the drug had no antidote. Meanwhile, the team also found documents regarding the meteorite in the experiment room, which (per Jasper Everett) detailed how DreamLife's non-compliance of safety protocols led them to cause the disastrous city earthquake. They then told Joe Warren (who informed the team that he was elected Mayor) of DreamLife's connection with the earthquake, after which he assured the team that he would hold an emergency meeting regarding DreamLife's shutdown. After all the events, Amir told the team that the effects of the drug depended on the dose, meaning that DreamLife had the ability to control any drug taker's actions for any amount of time. They then rushed to Judge Powell, who told the team that Rosie was to undergo a rehabilitation program instead of a prison sentence. She also authorized the team to search the dome, seize the drugs, and arrest Rozetta Pierre. The cops then alerted Tony Marconi and his Hawk Eye Security employees to surround and secure the dome. Gloria and the player then prepared to go to the dome to arrest Rozetta. Summary Victim *'Wendy Stokes' (frozen to death with liquid nitrogen) Murder Weapon *'Nitrogen Gun' Killer *'Rosie Summers' Suspects C266P1.png|Herman Jeffries C266P2.png|Rosie Summers C266P3.png|Emilio Fuller C266P4.png|Shweta Noorani C266P5.png|Jenna McFry Quasi-suspect(s) C266PQ1.png|Amir Devani C266PQ2.png|Joe Warren C266PQ3.png|Judge Powell Killer's Profile *The killer has dandruff. *The killer is a climber. *The killer drinks iced tea. *The killer wears lipstick. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes C266CS1A.jpg|Experiment Room C266CS1B.jpg|Experiment Chair C266CS2A.jpg|Greenhouse C266CS2B.jpg|Exotic Plants C266CS3A.jpg|Outdoor Gym C266CS3B.jpg|Gym Equipment Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Experiment Room. (Clues: Medical Tray, Nitrogen Cartridge, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Wendy Stokes) *Examine Medical Tray. (Result: Medical Locker Key; New Suspect: Herman Jeffries) *Ask Herman Jeffries about the experiments. (Prerequisite: Medical Locker Key found; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Greenhouse) *Investigate Greenhouse. (Prerequisite: Herman interrogated; Clues: Book on Botany, Torn Photo) *Examine Book on Botany. (Result: Victim's Dedication; New Suspect: Rosie Summers) *Talk to Rosie Summers about the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Dedication unraveled) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo Booth Pictures; New Suspect: Emilio Fuller) *Ask Emilio Fuller about the victim. (Prerequisite: Photo Booth Pictures restored) *Examine Nitrogen Cartridge. (Result: White Powder) *Analyze White Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a climber) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has dandruff) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Outdoor Gym. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Climbing Equipment, Box of Chocolates, ID Card) *Examine Climbing Equipment. (Result: Victim's Flower Clip) *Analyze Victim's Flower Clip. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks iced tea; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Exotic Plants) *Investigate Exotic Plants. (Prerequisite: Victim's Flower Clip analyzed; Clues: Tool Belt, Locked Phone) *Examine Tool Belt. (Result: Jen McFry; New Suspect: Jenna McFry) *Talk to Jenna McFry. (Prerequisite: Jen McFry decoded; Profile updated: Jenna drinks iced tea) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (12:00:00) *Question Emilio about the angry messages. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed; Profiles updated: Emilio has dandruff and is a climber, Herman is a climber) *Examine Box of Chocolates. (Result: Cockroach) *Analyze Cockroach. (06:00:00) *Confront Rosie about the cockroach "gift". (Prerequisite: Cockroach analyzed; Profile updated: Rosie has dandruff and is a climber) *Examine ID Card. (New Suspect: Shweta Noorani) *Ask Shweta Noorani about her work for DreamLife. (Prerequisite: Shweta Noorani identifed; Profile updated: Shweta has dandruff and is a climber) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Gym Equipment. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Note to Victim, Victim's Gym Bag, Hologram Device) *Examine Note to Victim. (Result: Warning Particles) *Examine Brown Particles. (Result: Iodine) *Confront Nurse Jeffries about his warning to the victim. (Prerequisite: Iodine identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Herman has dandruff and drinks iced tea, Rosie drinks iced tea) *Examine Victim's Gym Bag. (Result: Bra for the Victim) *Analyze Gift for the Victim. (09:00:00) *Talk to Jenna about her gift to the victim. (Prerequisite: Gift for the Victim analyzed *Examine Hologram Device. (Result: Unlocked Device) *Ask Dr Noorani why she asked the victim to the experiment room. (Prerequisite: Hologram Device unlocked; Profile updated: Shweta drinks iced tea) *Investigate Experiment Chair. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Glass, Gun Box) *Examine Glass. (Result: Iced Tea) *Analyze Iced Tea. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears lipstick) *Examine Gun Box. (Result: Nitrogen Gun) *Analyze Nitrogen Gun. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Nitrogen Gun; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Under the Dome (5/6). (No stars) Under the Dome (5/6) *Ask Amir what he found out. (Available after unlocking Under the Dome) *Investigate Experiment Room. (Prerequisite: Amir interrogated; Clues: Meteorite Report, Vial of Protozane) *Examine Meteorite Report. (Result: Incident Report) *Analyze Incident Report. (06:00:00) *Tell Joe Warren about DreamLife causing the Grimsborough earthquake. (Prerequisite: Incident Report analyzed) *Examine Vial of Protozane. (Result: Protozane Sample) *Analyze Protozane Sample. (06:00:00) *Demand answers from Nurse Jeffries about Protozane. (Prerequisite: Protozane Sample analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Experiment Chair. (Prerequisite: Herman interrogated; Clue: Broken Memory Card) *Examine Broken Memory Card. (Result: Memory Card) *Analyze Memory Card. (06:00:00) *Arrest Dr Noorani for her involvement. (Prerequisite: Memory Card analyzed; Reward: Surgical Mask) *Petition Judge Powell for a warrant to shut down DreamLife. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title comes from the idiom "in cold blood", meaning in a particularly ruthless and unfeeling manner. *This is one of the cases where more than one suspect is arrested. *In Chapter 1, the Large Hadron Collider is mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Misty Grove